Sands of Time
by DarkMousy-KradHikari
Summary: Dark has left Azumano behind. He had made a few discoveries and made a new 'friend'. Will Dark return to Krad? His forgotten past is revealed. Sequel to Nothing Left Dark/OC, poss. Dark/Krad
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of the characters. The plot is mine as is any original characters. I also do not own the song, Sands of Time.**

**Here's the not so long awaited sequel to Nothing Left. Many thanks to BLC, my Beta and fellow author. **

**I**

Senseless life  
I'm born into a world so cold  
I cannot understand  
Why the fate has chosen me  
I'm born as a living dead  
Useless youth  
I dream about a world beyond  
I feel so helpless  
Cause something's breeding inside of me  
My life is fading with every day  
The sands of time  
Running fast  
My life is near, near its end  
With a soul of a child  
Imprisoned in a body  
Hundreds of years old  
My life is fading away

"Dark, wait up!" Will called out.

Dark stopped and waited for the brunette to catch up. Will held up a hand as he tried to catch his breath.

"You okay, Will? Dark asked. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry that?"

Will nodded and shifted the huge backpack. "I can handle it, Dark."

The brunette took two steps before he lost his balance and fell. Dark laughed and helped him up. Then, the Kaito shouldered the backpack. Will pouted and Dark laughed again. They entered a hotel and rode the elevator in silence. When they reached the top floor, they exited and Dark took out his key, opening the penthouse suite.

Will walked in and kicked his shoes off. Dark followed suit and placed the backpack on the table.

"I can't believe we pulled it off. I thought for sure I would bungle the job," Will said.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Will. For a beginner, you're pretty good."

Dark tossed a can of soda at him and Will caught it. Dark went over to the backpack and pulled out a diamond necklace. He pulled out other pieces of jewelry and arranged them according to type and length. Will sipped his soda and watched.

"So what are we going to do with the Royal Jewels?" Will asked.

Dark looked thoughtful for a second and then, he shrugged.

"Return them, I guess."

Will started laughing and Dark looked at him. He cocked his head, slightly confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

Will waited until he could stop laughing before he replied.

"That was the last thing I expected you to say. I've only been with you for two months and I still don't know what you're going to do or say next."

"I only wanted to steal them because they were labeled as unable to be stolen. I like a challenge. Now that we've proven they can be stolen, we have no need to keep them. We're not lowly thieves but Kaitos," Dark said, slightly annoyed.

Will nodded and threw the empty soda can away. Dark stood up and placed the jewelry in a ornate carved mahogany box. Will went into the bathroom and took a shower. When he came out, Dark was gone with the box.

Will turned off the lights and sat on the bed, drying his hair in the dark. The older Kaito would be back. Will yawned and fell asleep. An hour later, Dark landed on the balcony and opened the doors leading into the suite. His wings vanished and he closed the glass doors, pulling the curtains across them.

He walked over to the bed and gazed at the sleeping brunette. He brushed light brown bangs off his cheek and smiled lightly. Dark went into the bathroom and changed into black pajama pants. He winced as he stood back up. Every now and then his legs would get sore.

He went back into the bedroom and laid down next to Will. The brunette curled into him almost immediately. Dark smiled and placed an arm around the younger Kaito.

When Dark had arrived in London two months ago, the last thing he had expected was to find another Kaito. Will had been running from the police because he had blundered a job. Dark had intervened and used his magic to alter the constables' memories. He took the young man back to his hotel room and learned that there were others like them.

Dark was overjoyed when he learned this. Will didn't know where the others had gone. He had silver wings which was as rare as the white and black wings. Dark had told Will an abbreviated version of his life. Will had told him that since he had a heartbeat that he was real. Will had accepted him.

Dark closed his eyes and snuggled closer to him. Will opened his eyes a bit and closed them again. Neither one wanted to lose what they had just found. Dark had found a reason to exist. Will had found someone to love. They weren't alone anymore. The sands of time had begun for each of them when they first set their eyes upon the other.

* * *

_Hey, everybody. I hope you enjoy this. Please review and let me know what you think. I will be updating within two weeks hopefully. I have an ongoing poll on my profile. Please check it out. Also if you want more DNAngel goodness, check out the story, One Likeness, written by BLC (Boy Loves Cuteness). Goodbye until the next installment of... Sands of Time. The lyrics to Sands of Time belong to the band Dark._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Senseless life  
I'm born into a world so cold  
I cannot understand  
Why the fate has chosen me  
I'm born as a living dead  
Useless youth  
I dream about a world beyond  
I feel so helpless  
Cause something's breeding inside of me  
My life is fading with every day  
The sands of time  
Running fast  
My life is near, near its end  
With a soul of a child  
Imprisoned in a body  
Hundreds of years old  
My life is fading away

Will stretched an arm out and opened his eyes when he touched nothing but cold sheets. He sat up with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Dark was always up before he was. It seemed the older Kaito rarely slept. The brunette got out of bed and padded into the bathroom. He changed into a pair of blue jeans and walked into the living room while pulling on a white shirt.

Dark was seated on the couch, his eyes closed. Will could tell that the violet-haired teen wasn't asleep. Dark opened his eyes and waved a hand at the silver food tray on the table.

"Breakfast arrived a couple of minutes ago."

"Did you eat anything?" Will asked, lifting one of the lids.

The delicious aroma of eggs, bacon, and toast filled the room. Dark handed Will a glass of orange juice. Will nodded his thanks and started eating. Dark lifted the lid on the other plate, revealing pancakes smothered in butter and drenched in maple syrup. Will chuckled and they ate in silence. Dark finished before the brunette and covered the now empty plate. He stood up and staggered.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine!" Dark snapped.

Will looked at him, startled. Dark sighed and ran a hand through messy locks. He sat back down.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. My legs are hurting a bit. That's all."

"Is there something I can do to help?" Will asked.

Dark shook his head. "It'll pass. I'm planning on leaving London."

Will looked up, a bit alarmed.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I'll let the wind take me wherever it blows. Do you want to come with me, Will?"

The brunette blinked and Dark laughed at his expression.

"You want me to come with you?"

"I want you to come with me."

Dark was serious. He wasn't going to leave Will behind. Unlike someone he had known, Will needed him. The brunette smiled and threw his arms around Dark's neck, kissing the older Kaito on the lips. Dark returned the kiss and gasped when he felt warm fingers glide under his shirt.

Will slipped his tongue past Dark's parted lips. Dark leaned his head back, breaking the kiss.

Will sighed inwardly as he looked at Dark. For some reason, Dark didn't let their relationship go past kissing. Will figured that it had something to do with Krad, Dark's counterpart. The brunette didn't like the blonde angel even though the things Dark had said about him were very complimentary. Dark offered a weak smile as Will got off his lap.

"Don't apologize, Dark. We'll take it at your pace."

Dark nodded and got to his feet steadier than before. He headed back into the bedroom. Will followed him and sat down on the bed. Dark went to the closet and grabbed a jacket.

"I have to get a few things so I'll be back a bit later."

"When are we leaving?"

Dark shrugged. "When do you want to leave?"

"We could leave tomorrow. I can book us a flight if you tell me where you want to go."

"How about we go to Hong Kong?"

Will nodded. He had always wanted to go to China and wouldn't pass up an opportunity to go. Dark smiled and left the hotel room. He took the elevator to the lobby and ignored the looks that the hotel clerks gave him. They were still trying to figure out who he was.

Before he walked outside, he put sunglasses over his eyes. The Kaito went to a newspaper stand and glanced at the headlines: '**Royal Jewels stolen and returned!**', '**Mysterious Kaito steals and RETURNS the Crown Jewels! Police baffled.'**

Dark chuckled to himself and continued walking. He had to leave England soon before Daisuke or anyone else came to get him. Towa wasn't able to find him so they could only track him down if he made the headlines. They had come close to finding him in Paris. He had nearly been cornered by Krad. His angel counterpart had looked furious. Dark had managed to get away by going through several back alleys and climbing up a fire escape.

Dark ducked into a side street and leaned against the side of a building. He wrapped his arms around his middle. Seeing them, especially Krad, made him feel like he was being torn apart. Though he had broken the 'curse', there was still a bond between them. Removing his sunglasses, he slid down to the cobblestones and just sat there. It started to rain, but Dark didn't budge. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

"_Krad, do you still hate me?"_

"_Yes, I still hate you."_

His tears mixed with the rain. Dark just sat in the rain. He was unaware of the time passing.

"Dark."

Dark opened his eyes and looked up at Will. The brunette held an umbrella over their heads. Will's hazel eyes showed concern and Dark felt guilty at making him worry. The older Kaito stood up.

"Sorry if I made you worry," Dark said.

Will shook his head. "I don't need an explanation or an apology. All I need to know is if you're all right."

"I will be in time."

Dark took charge of the umbrella and wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders. Will placed his own arm around Dark's waist and they walked like that back to the hotel.

* * *

The second chapter in Sands of Time is finally here. Will is a character born of my mind. I hope this is a captivating read. Please review as Fanfiction writers live and breathe for the readers (that's you) reviews. If I don't have at least 4 reviews, I won't add Chapter 3. I bid you good day or night...or morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

_Time, Is going by_

_So much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you_

_Now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside_

_So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

Alone…He was alone…Dark had abandoned him.

Golden eyes stared at the beige ceiling. Krad blinked and rolled into a sitting position. It had been two months since they nearly had Dark in Paris, meaning Dark had been gone for six months already. The blonde got to his feet and walked over to the window, frowning. He should have visited Dark more. Maybe if he had, Dark wouldn't have left.

His other half hadn't even said goodbye to him. Instead the Kaito had left a note! Krad punched the wall in his frustration. He sighed and turned away from the window. He had read and reread the note so many times that he had memorized it.

_To the Niwa family, Satoshi, and Krad,_

_By the time you read this note, I should already be gone. You're all probably mad at me but I cannot stay in Azumano any longer. I don't belong in this place anymore. My choices for leaving have nothing to do with the accident or any one of you. The time in the hospital had given me time to think. I need to find out who I am because quite frankly I don't have any idea. I'm not the great Phantom Thief Dark Mousy anymore and I'm not Niwa Dark. By now, you should know that my magic and Krad's have returned. Do not think that Towa can track me down. I have a body now though I may be an artwork still. I am sorry if I caused any of you grief. I love you all like the family I cannot be a part of._

_Dark_

Dark hadn't abandoned him. Krad had abandoned his other half. He knew the Kaito had started to question their existence before the accident. Dark had felt worthless and had sought solace in him, but Krad had taunted and claimed to hate him. Now, the blonde could see that the violet-haired youth had needed to feel the love that Krad had never given him.

"Damn it! I figured out too late that I love you, Dark. I need to find you so that I can tell you."

Suddenly, a wave of sadness washed over the blonde. Krad gasped in its intensity. This could only be from Dark. Krad closed his eyes and went with the flow of emotion. They were still connected so if he followed the emotional tie it should lead him to Dark.

The light was dim and it seemed to be raining. The angel blinked and looked around. He was in an alleyway and right in front of him was Dark. The Kaito was sitting on the ground. It was obvious that his other half was crying despite the rain. Dark had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. His body was shaking slightly from the force of his tears if not from the chill the air had taken on.

Krad reached out and tried to brush the violet strands that were plastered on Dark's face. His hand passed through his other half. The angel blinked and could have laughed at his stupidity. He was only here in spirit form, drawn by Dark's emotions. The blonde sighed and sat down next to Dark.

They sat like that for a while with Dark totally unaware of Krad's presence. Footsteps neared them and somebody stopped, holding an umbrella over their heads.

"Dark."

Krad looked up at this newcomer. A boy who looked a couple years younger than Krad stood in front of Dark. Dark looked up at this boy with watery violet eyes and got to his feet. The blonde watched as Dark apologized and wrap an arm around the brunette's shoulders. Krad felt the connection snap and he slammed back into his body.

Krad sat up with a muttered curse. His head was aching like he had just been walloped on the head with a bag of bricks. The angel rubbed his head and got off the floor, brushing off his white slacks. Who was that brunette kid and why was he hanging around Dark? Krad was angry as he headed to the door. Satoshi might be able to track this kid down.

Krad stopped in his tracks. What if Dark and that kid had a thing? After all, he had done his best to stop any relationship other than friendship from forming between him and Dark. The blonde narrowed his eyes. Dark was his whether the Kaito knew it or not. That kid knew nothing about Dark. Something finally clicked and Krad cursed out loud. Dark didn't remember anything from before they were trapped in the _Black Wings_. The Kaito was searching for his past though he only thought he was looking for a reason to exist.

Krad remembered their pasts, at least the times they spent together when they were human. That was part of the reason he had went partially insane. The _Black Wings _must have erased Dark's memory. The angel started to run a hand through his hair exactly like Dark did when he was nervous but stopped. Before the _Black Wings_ had taken them, Krad had done something to Dark that the blonde didn't want the Kaito to remember.

Krad sighed and returned to his room. Images poured through his head. Blood splashed on pure white snow...Tattered black cloth… Betrayed amethyst eyes… The memory engulfed him.

Flashback

_Krad glanced around the clearing and then back at the note he held. He had arrived a bit earlier than the time specified so Dark still had time to show up. The blonde took a quick look at where his two brothers were hiding. Kai and Leon were hidden out of sight pretty well._

"_Hey, Hikari!" Dark's voice carried over to the blonde._

_Krad looked up and saw the violet-haired teen walking toward him through the ankle-deep snow. Dark smiled as Krad raised a hand to wave when Kai and Leon emerged from their hiding places behind the teen. They grabbed hold of Dark's arms._

"_Hey! Let go of me," Dark started to struggle. "What's going on?"_

"_Krad told us about your little meeting. We think you have a lot of nerve, Niwa, if you think you can romance a Hikari," Kai replied. "So we're going to teach you a lesson."_

_Dark stilled as he threw a quick look at Krad, his eyes questioning. Leon grabbed Dark's other arm as Kai moved in front of him. The first punch split Dark's lip and bloodied his nose. The second landed in Dark's gut. The Niwa teen coughed. Kai continued until Dark was covered in bruises and blood. Kai stepped back and wiped his knuckles off. Dark hung his head as he blinked blood out of his eyes._

"_You'll pay for this," Dark said in a low voice, glaring up at Kai._

"_Really now?"_

_Dark slammed his head backwards into Leon's face. Leon yelled out in pain as Dark's head smashed his nose. He released Dark's arm to clasp his bleeding nose. Dark dropped to his right knee and pivoted, kicking out with his left leg and knocked Leon to the ground. Kai rushed at Dark, trying to subdue him again. The violet-haired Niwa regained his feet and spun to avoid Kai's grasp. He slipped in the slush, allowing Kai to land another punch. Dark grabbed Kai's arm and then flipped the Hikari over his hip. Kai landed in the snow with a wet SMACK! Neither of Dark's attackers got back up._

_Dark looked over at Krad who had just stood there without saying a word or doing anything to stop his brothers. The blonde flinched at the betrayal that was in those violet eyes._

"_I don't know why, Krad, but I still love you," Dark said quietly. "I just don't know if I can ever trust you again."_

_Dark turned and vanished into the woods without a backward glance._

~End Flashback~

Krad emerged from the flashback, shaking his head. He should have never betrayed Dark's trust. Dark had told no one what happened to him in the forest though it had changed their relationship inevitably. A week after the incident, the Kokuyoku was activated and drew them into its onyx depths. After they emerged, almost all of Dark's memories had been erased.

* * *

I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I'm currently working on another chapter for Sands of Time and Mirror Image. I hope to update within the week or by the weekend at the latest. The plot bunnies are multiplying like...well like bunnies. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel or the song below. Only a few characters are mine. If D. N. Angel were mine, there would have been a lot more yaoi instead of just suggestions.**

**IV**

Senseless life

I'm born into a world so cold

I cannot understand

Why the fate has chosen me

I'm born as a living dead

Useless youth

I dream about a world beyond

I feel so helpless

Cause something's breeding inside of me

My life is fading with every day

The sands of time

Running fast

My life is near, near its end

With a soul of a child

Imprisoned in a body

Hundreds of years old

My life is fading away

Dark stared out the window of the plane, moodily. He hadn't said much to Will from after they had return to the hotel to when they boarded the plane. Dark had the feeling that Krad was there with him in the alley. The Kaito was unsure of what to say to Will. He didn't want the younger Kaito to think he was crazy. He shifted in his chair, and Will looked up from his book.

"Something the matter?" the brunette asked.

Dark shook his head, a small smile appearing on his lips. He decided not to say anything to Will about Krad. The older Kaito knew that the brunette did not like Krad.

"No, I'm just thinking about Hong Kong. Do you think we'll find any others like us there?"

Will closed his book, his hazel eyes thoughtful.

"It's possible. We can only hope until we meet someone."

Dark nodded and then slid the cover over the window. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. It was still an hour until they reached the airport. Will watched him for a few more seconds before he returned to his book with a small sigh. Neither had noticed a blond girl watching them from behind dark sunglasses.

The plane landed and they disembarked without any real conversation. In the luggage terminal, Dark grabbed his bag and looked for Will's. He didn't see the brunette's bag though he saw a young woman struggling to pull a violet suitcase off the revolving rack.

"Here, let me help."

Dark grabbed a hold of the other hand and pulled. Together, they lifted it and set it on the floor. The blond woman looked up at him and Dark took a step back. She looked like Krad! A soft smile appeared on her lips.

"Are you alright?" her voice sounded like a chime.

"Y-yes, I am. Just a bit startled is all. You look like someone I know."

"I get that a lot. My name is Hikaru Kinen."

"Niwa Dark," the Kaito grinned at her.

Even the name slightly reminded him of Krad. Will appeared out of the crowd of people, his bag over his shoulder. The blonde saw him and then stepped forward, kissing Dark on the cheek. The violet-haired youth blinked and stared at her in surprise. Kinen grinned back at him.

"Until we meet again, Mousy."

Dark's eyes widened more at her calling him the hated nickname that Krad had always called him before. The blonde whirled and disappeared in the milling crowd with her pink suitcase. By the time Will had reached Dark's side, the older Kaito had managed to recover somewhat though he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Dark, are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. It was like she was a clone of Krad's or something. She said her name was Kinen."

The brunette frowned slightly at Krad's name and then shrugged. Dark shivered once and then smirked at the brunette.

"Well, we should try to get a taxi and check into a hotel."

With a goal in mind, the two started out of the luggage terminal, unaware that they were being watched. Kinen stood off to one side, a Hello Kitty cell phone held to her ear.

"Dark is in Hong Kong."

She paused and listened for a moment.

"I understand. The Gathering has started."

* * *

Twilight: Here is the long-awaited fourth chapter. The next chapter is currently in the works and two reviews is the required payment before it is posted. Read and review or you shall never know what happens next in...the Sands of Time. Mwuhahaha.


	5. Chapter 5

Time, is going by

So much faster than I

And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you

Now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside

So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you

So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know

Krad shifted in his chair, staring outside at the endless cloud cover. He disliked flying in the private plane that Kei had left Satoshi. Satoshi had laughed at him, teasing him about being scared of flying. The Hunter had coldly replied that he was not scared of flying, but he severely disliked being trapped in a metal tube where he wasn't able to use his wings. Krad loved flying but hated feeling trapped.

Both Satoshi and Daisuke had both wondered why they were going to China when Krad had told them that Dark was more than likely in China. Krad had cut them off, arguing that they had always been one step behind the Kaito. Krad had a feeling that Dark would be going to Hong Kong. In a way the blonde supposed that Dark did want to be found but was not going to make it easy for them.

Krad glanced at the other two passengers in the plane. Daisuke was fast asleep, his head pillowed on Satoshi's shoulder. The blunette was currently engrossed in book, being careful not to jostle the sleeping redhead. Satoshi looked up, feeling Krad's gaze, and locked sapphire blue eyes with gold ones. Krad shook his head slightly, warding off any questions from his former tamer. The blonde felt slightly more vulnerable than he was used to after experiencing that bond with Dark.

Krad gritted his teeth slight when the plane rocked due to some turbulence. The blonde would prefer flying to Hong Kong on his own but knew that using this death trap was far more efficient. Krad looked back out the window and then closed his eyes.

_Krad…_

Krad's eyes snapped out when he heard his name whispered. He looked around but Satoshi had gone back to his book and Daisuke was still asleep. The Hunter closed his eyes again and waited, listening.

_Krad…_

Krad felt that slight pull in his chest again and then he was no longer in the plane. He stood in an opulent bathroom. Dark stared into a large mirror above a porcelain sink. The Kaito had his hair pushed back out of his face and faint tear tracks on his face. Krad scanned the other half of his soul, wondering what the Kaito was thinking. Dark closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Krad, I don't know what I'm doing any more. Why can't you find me? I feel so lost."

Krad became aware of an ache in his chest and realized that hearing Dark speak like that made his heart ache with pain and guilt.

"_I'm coming for you, Dark. I will make things right."_

The Hunter reached out and brushed his hand over the Kaito's hair. Dark jerked his head up as if he felt the touch. Dark scanned the bathroom, his violet eyes wide. The Kaito stepped away from the sink.

"Krad?"

Krad saw the confusion, hope, fear, so many emotions in Dark's eyes and the Hunter sighed. If only he hadn't pushed Dark away before the accident or if he had even talked to him in the hospital, then they wouldn't be in this mess. Krad closed his eyes, knowing when he opened them that he would back in the plane. The Hunter could only hope that he would not arrive too late…again.

* * *

Well, here is the next chapter. I know that it's been a while since my last update. Work has been busier and longer. I've been trying to work on all my stories on my spare time. I'll try to update before the end of September, hopefully much sooner. Please read and review. Reviewing will help me type faster, knowing that I must be doing something right. I'm sorry that this chapter was so short as well. Please forgive me.

The song is by Nickelback, Never Gonna Be Alone. I thought it was fitting for Krad's chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Will sighed and looked at the bathroom door. After arriving at the hotel, Dark had locked himself in the bathroom. When Will had knocked to see if Dark was okay, the brunette had heard a stifled sob. That had been a fifteen minutes ago. Will ran his hands over his thighs and got to his feet, his patience at an end. He summoned a silver feather and walked over to the bathroom door. Will paused and placed his ear against the door. He could hear Dark talking to someone. The brunette overheard Krad's name and he straightened immediately. The brunette waved the feather along the door and there was a light CLICK! as the door unlocked.

Will pushed open the door, his hazel eyes looking around for that blond menace. Dark stared at him with wide violet eyes, obviously surprised. Will looked at the Kaito and noticed the tear tracks on his face. Dark turned away, self consciously wiping at his face.

"Dark."

Will walked to the Kaito and placed his hands on the older teen's shoulders.

"Stop shutting yourself off. I'm here for you, Dark."

"I'm fine, Will. Really, I am."

"That's a bold face lie and you know it, Dark. If you were fine, you wouldn't have locked yourself away in here. You have to stop thinking about Krad. He's no good for you."

Dark jerked away and spun around to look at the brunette. His violet eyes had narrowed.

"Don't talk about him that way. You don't know him."

Normally, Will would have backed off, but not now. He was past the point of holding his tongue to spare Dark's feelings. The brunette glared back at Dark.

"I know enough about him to know that he's not good for you. He tried to kill you for four HUNDRED years. Or have you forgotten that he tried to ram the Second Hand of Time through your chest?"

Dark unconsciously gripped his shirt above his heart where Krad had stabbed him a few years ago. He was finding it hard to breathe as Will continued to rant at him.

"You still carry the scar. Even after the Kokuyoku was sealed and you two received your bodies, he still didn't return your feelings. He hates you, Dark. Why can't you accept that? Why can't you love me instead?! I love you, Dark."

Will stopped talking as soon as he realized that he just confessed his feelings for Dark. The violet-haired Kaito looked like he had just been slapped if the shock in his eyes was anything to go by. Dark released his shirt and closed his eyes, his mind reeling. When he opened them again, Will had left the bathroom. Dark splashed water on his face and composed his thoughts. Once he had regained his composure, he left the bathroom.

Dark glanced around the bedroom and saw Will standing by the window, staring out at the busy street. Dark walked over to Will and touched the younger man on the shoulder. Will turned and opened his mouth to apologize, but Dark never gave him the chance, pressing his lips against the brunette's and slipping his tongue past the parted lips. Will kissed him back eagerly enough.

Dark gave up the battle for dominance and allowed Will to take over. They walked backwards until Dark's knees hit the side of the bed and they fell onto the soft mattress. Will's hands slid underneath Dark's black shirt, making Dark shiver slightly. Will broke the kiss and both of them panted for air.

"Dark, are you sure?" Will asked, wanting to make sure that Dark really wanted him.

"Will, please…" Dark whispered, leaning up to nip the brunette's jaw.

Dark wanted, no, he needed to feel something other than this despair that was slowly devouring him from the inside. It felt like he was fading away into a shadow. Dark hooked his fingers underneath his own shirt and pulled it off, tossing it away from him. Will looked at Dark, understanding that Dark needed this but he didn't need him…at least not now.

Will kissed the older teen passionately, his tongue delving into Dark's mouth. Dark moaned into the kiss when Will's fingers tweaked his nipple between two fingers, rolling the nub. Will smirked and pulled away from Dark's mouth, showering kisses down the Kaito's throat and over his collarbone.

"Ah…"

Dark gasped when Will's mouth closed onto his other nipple, sucking and nibbling on it. Will kept his eyes on Dark's face, watching his reactions. Will moved his mouth down lower as he began to undo Dark's pants. Dark lifted up onto his elbows, his eyes dilated with desire.

"You're definitely excited, Dark," Will said, caressing the bulge in the black jeans.

"Ah...Will…Don't tease…AH!"

Dark moaned when the brunette lowered his head and mouthed the clothed erection. His head fell back, exposing his tanned throat. His hand threaded into brown locks, gripping them tight. Will winced slightly but didn't say anything. His fingers started to move Dark's pants down when there was a knock at the door. Will paused and looked at the door with an incredulous look.

"You got to be kidding me," the brunette muttered.

Dark sat up, his face starting to lose the blush of arousal. The person at the door knocked again. Will stood up and ran his hand through his hair. Dark got to his feet, fixing his clothes. The older Kaito walked over to the door and answered it. A bag attendant was standing in the hallway.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but the front desk could not reach your room by phone. There is a visitor in the lobby for you, sir."

"Thank you for informing me. I'll be down in a few minutes," Dark said, giving the attendant a tip.

The attendant bowed and departed. Dark closed the door and turned to face Will.

"A visitor? Do you know anyone in Hong Kong, Dark?" Will asked, curiously.

Dark shook his head, brow furrowing. He didn't know anyone outside of Japan, and he thought it was unlikely that Krad would come to Hong Kong unless Dark did something to draw the blonde's attention. Dark went over to his suitcase and pulled out a fresh shirt. He discarded the rumpled one and pulled on the new one.

"Well, should we see who it is, Will?"

Dark glanced at Will, but couldn't meet the brunette's eyes. Will noticed and sighed inwardly.

"Sure."

The two Kaitos left the suite and rode the elevator down. Neither of them could guess that the visitor would change everything.

* * *

Well, here is the next chapter in the story. Please don't kill me if you didn't like the slight scene with Will and Dark. I like when people favorite and follow my stories but I LOVE it when people review. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.


End file.
